


This is not a love song

by grand_theft_karma



Category: American Gods (TV)
Genre: Multi, OT3: mergers and aquisitions, Unhealthy Relationships, nor people, they're neither good
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 15:30:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11164779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grand_theft_karma/pseuds/grand_theft_karma
Summary: После 01x05 Новые Боги обсуждают стратегию и не только.





	This is not a love song

В лимузине Техномальчик сплёвывает кровь на пол. Он вздёргивает подбородок и вызывающе глядит на остальных. Они оказываются по обе стороны от него, когда пространство складывается по швам. Медиа вздыхает. Мистер Мир протягивает платок из нагрудного кармана.  
\- Не стоит лить божественную кровь понапрасну.  
\- Ей это скажи.  
Техномальчик кивает на Медиа и прижимает ткань к испачканному рту. Боль – новый для него опыт, и он всё ещё усваивает эту концепцию, неожиданно ставшую реальностью. Медиа протягивает руку и гладит его по щеке, прикосновением сначала лёгким, как дым, затем сгустившимся в подобие настоящей плоти:  
\- Но я должна была это сделать, милый. Ты больше не сам по себе, и всё, что ты говоришь и делаешь, отразится и на нас тоже. Споры делают нас слабее в чужих глазах.  
Казаться и быть – одно и то же для богов. Веру невозможно посчитать с помощью алгоритмов и уравнений, и Техномальчика раздражает царство иллюзий, в котором ему приходится оперировать. Он фыркает:  
\- Зачем ждать, если можно получить всё, чего мы хотим, прямо сейчас? Не говори мне, что это действительно из-за какого-то уважения.  
Он косится на Мира, готовый к вспышке гнева, но тот только кладет ладонь Техномальчику на плечо жестом, который можно бы назвать дружеским, если бы не призрак железной хватки, которой он способен обернуться.  
\- Если Среда всё-таки соберёт свою так называемую армию, мы увидим, кто не хочет быть нашим союзником, и уберём с доски всех разом, - над второй рукой Мира разворачивается карта, светящаяся десятками точек. - Мы предложим место каждому, кто согласен разделить его с нами, остальные пусть продолжают драться между собой за крохи веры.  
Техномальчик касается проекции пальцами. Огоньки поднимаются роем по коже, собираются в ладонь и гаснут. Он сглатывает кровь и жмурится на металлический вкус.  
\- Давай приведём тебя в порядок, - Мир прижимается губами к его рту, касается языком повреждённой десны. Рану обдаёт жаром и кровь останавливается.  
Мир облизывается:  
\- Кровь - самое старое из жертвоприношений, информация в легко усваиваемой форме. Каждая капля, пролитая сегодня, пролита ради нас. И твоя – тоже, помни это.  
Медиа сама наклоняется к Техномальчику, красные губы растянуты в улыбке Чеширского кота, более реальной, чем вся она, сотканная из глянцевого тумана журнальных фотографий и кадров кинофильмов. Один поцелуй – и его рот немеет, словно от глотка холодной "Кока-колы" в жаркий день. Когда ощущения возвращаются, все зубы оказываются на месте.  
Медиа подмигивает.  
\- И я даже ничего не поменяла. Ты такой же, как и был.  
\- Спасибо и на этом, - огрызается Техномальчик, но выходит как-то совсем жалко. Трудно оставаться обиженным, когда тебе уделяют столько внимания. Он уже сомневается в своём собственном предложении стереть Среду и его помощника. Если он в меньшинстве – это значит, что он чего-то не учёл. Часть его, занятая анализом данных и сбором информации, не согласна, но поверить Медиа и Миру легче, чем себе, и предполагает значительно меньше ответственности. Путь наименьшего сопротивления.  
\- Я был неправ.  
Техномальчик произносит это тихо, себе под нос, но он уверен, что будет услышан. Медиа цокает языком:  
\- Не забивай свою красивую голову такими мыслями. Ты уже заплатил свою цену, и это было совсем несложно. Никто больше не сердится, правда?  
Мир разводит руками:  
\- Грехи отпущены. Время двигаться дальше: будущее не ждёт, как бы ни старались некоторые остановить прогресс, - Тени стекают на его костюм, поглощают сантиметр за сантиметром, в то время как он, словно не замечая их, склоняется к руке Медиа. - Скоро мы встретимся снова.  
Свет мигает несколько раз, и Мир просто уходит во мрак, как в раскрытую дверь. Непрактично, театрально, но Техномальчик не может не отметить, что в этом есть нечто захватывающее, почти волшебное.  
\- Ему всегда нужно уйти красиво, - Медиа вздыхает с чем-то, похожим на симпатию. - Нет, чтобы оставить это право даме.  
Она извлекает из воздуха пульт, наклоняет голову, словно давая запомнить себя с удачного ракурса, и со щелчком переключенного канала исчезает. Техномальчик остаётся в лимузине один, вытирает рукавом испачканный кровью и помадой рот. Часть его, возникшая из людской веры, сходна с человеком. Он хочет быть рядом с Медиа и Миром, и это тоже слишком человеческое желание, просьба, почти готовая сорваться с губ: "Не оставляйте меня одного". Ему нравится, когда они прикасаются к нему, когда он чувствует тепло их тел и пульс информации, похожий на ритм непрерывных строчек кода. Должно быть, так и ощущается единство.  
Техномальчик раскидывает сеть поисковых запросов и находит по кусочкам то, что ему нужно: пальцы, запущенные в светлые волосы, красные ногти, впившиеся в белое плечо, улыбка, узкая и беспощадная, словно порез, широкая ладонь на бедре, смазанные силуэты троих на белых простынях. Ему не снятся сны, и это самая понятная ему замена, порезанная и склеенная из десятков мелочей фантазия, которую он сможет прокручивать под опущенными веками до тех пор, пока она не станет знакомой, как воспоминание. Он забирается с ногами на сиденье, достает электронную сигарету, приглушает свет, чтобы не видеть пятно крови на полу. Оно не вяжется с историей о полном единстве и счастливом триумвирате, но всегда можно просто не смотреть.


End file.
